1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for a medium, a reproducing apparatus for a recording medium and a medium for karaoke use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medium having data showing a musical accompaniment scale or a reproducing apparatus for a recording medium having data showing a musical accompaniment scale and a medium for karaoke use having data showing a musical accompaniment scale.
2. Background of the Invention
With karaoke apparatus, additional reverberation processing or frequency characteristic compensation is carried out on the singers voice i.e. the audio signal of the singers' voice, in order to enhance the results of the singer's singing.
This processing and correction is widely used as good results can be obtained regardless of the song or lyrics etc. which are sung.
However, as echo processing and frequency characteristic correction are widely used and common, marked effects cannot be obtained.